


Além

by kitsunesspblm (anassa_anemou)



Series: Prejeto 23 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Spiritual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/kitsunesspblm
Summary: No Além, George, Fred e Angelina discutem suas relações. Projeto 23





	Além

**Author's Note:**

> Parte do Projeto 23 ( é o meu gigante presente pra Coy, são 23 fics/drabbles/art e tals) Esta história foi postada originalmente no ff.net.

Sentados nas escadas, olhando para a paisagem além. Ela no meio, e eles sem se olhar. Ninguém se mexia, porque nínguem queria falar sobre o aconteceu. Principalmente Fred. Só que George sabia disso, então ele foi o primeiro a falar.

"Fred, coloca pra fora. Não adianta ficar com essa cara, eu sei que você quer gritar, então grita."

"Você não me conhece tão bem assim, porque eu não quero gritar."

"Não, mas você quer dizer que ele foi um bastardo."

Fred sorriu com isso. Angie sempre sabia quando ele estava puto com George, mesmo quando eles continuavam a sorrir, ela sempre via a solidão, a dor. Então ele fechou a cara, porque agora ela também sabia ler George.

"Tudo bem, você me acha um bastardo, pelo que? Porque eu casei com a sua namorada? Porque eu tive filhos com ela? Porque eu dei o nome que você disse que ia dar para a sua primeira filha? Porra, Fred, eu estava cuidando da Angel, cuidando dela, e fazendo com que você continuasse a viver. Se eu tivesse morrido ao invés de você, tudo ficaria bem."

"Eu acho que ele está pensando que você é um idiota por pensar isso. Afinal, ele não gostaria de estar vivo se você não estivesse."

George engasgou, a mulher era uma vidente de primeira. Isso tinha irritado-o tanto nos primeiros meses, mas depois ele tinha percebido que ela sempre fez isso com Fred, e que se ele estava tentando agir como o irmão, ele tinha que entender.

"Você também não me conhece, Angie."

"Não, Angel, ele está pensando que eu o traí, que eu tomei a sua vida e continuei como se tudo estivesse bem. Mas eu não fiz isso, eu estava devastado e nem sabia o que fazer. Não era você que tinha morrido, nós morremos naquele dia. "

Angelina sabia que era verdade, que mesmo quando ele sorria, ou a beijava, era como se parte fosse George e a outra Fred. Não havia separação, porque George não queria isso e de alguma forma, nem ela. Só que Fred culpar George por cuidar dela, estava errado.

"Nops, eu to pensando que se eu estivesse vivo depois da guerra, nós três poderíamos ter nos divertido."

George gargalhou e Angelina deu um sonoro tapa em Fred. O que não impedia de que os três sorrissem com a idéia, e pensar na melhor forma de enganar Merlim e ter atitudes carnais. George estava feliz que Fred não estava bravo com ele, e Angie também. Fred estava feliz por vê-los de novo.

"Como se eu fosse perder tempo com essa estupidez de ciúmes."

"Então você estava com ciúmes? Bom saber, Fred."

"Eu também, porque você deveria saber que foi minha idéia dar o nome para a Roxy."

"Eu sei Angie, eu sei. Eu fico feliz por ela, eu tenho dó do garoto. Fred II? Que merda você estava pensando, George?"

"Você."

Os três riram e continuaram fitando a paisagem. Agora era só engar Merlim... Talvez o Ron pudesse jogar xadrez com ele.


End file.
